Life is a Dream
by Mayaik's
Summary: Rachel was a girl everybody messes with, but when she meets Quinn Fabray, popular girl, she didnt know her life was about to change.
1. Into my life

Hey, here I got a new story, hope you like it, is not in the glee world and the characters are a bit different.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Glee! Maybe someday I will…

**Mayaik's**

* * *

><p><strong>Life is a Dream<strong>

**Chapter 1: Into my Life**

"I dream that I am here

of these imprisonments charged,

and I dreamed that in another state

happier I saw myself."

Life is a dream

"I'm Rachel Berry" I said trying to be invisible.

I usually, have the amazing ability to go unnoticed. Being me… well lets just say it's the best way to survive here in high school.

I have no friends, I'm always alone, and it's not like I want it that way, but I'm in the bottom of the social pyramid. I'm what they like to call. A loser. I'm a loser.

"Ah, yes." The secretary just gave me an 'I don't care' look and handed me the schedule. I left without saying a word.

I know almost everybody doesn't care about me, and I said almost because my dad loves me, but do they have to make it obvious? I have feelings!

Well, moving on. I tried to memorize all my classrooms so I don't get lost and then have to ask someone who would call me stupid or in the best case just ignored me.

I was so deep in my thoughts I didn't realize where I was going and I stumbled with the Head Cheerleader, Hayley, the most popular girl in school, wanted and desired for almost everyone. All the girls wanted to be like her.

"!Hey loser, watch where you're going!"

"Sorry" now I was terrified, I didn't even try to look at her.

"You better be"

I just tried to pick up my books that were now all over the floor. Tried not to cry- my stupid reaction to bulling- I knew I wasn't strong.

I was just me. But who wouldn't feel like crap when you look at Hayley and her perfect body, her tan skin and her long chestnut hair and her bitch attitude.

Out of nowhere a hand appeared, helping with my books. I lifted my eyes even knowing that people tend to ignore me or they could take my book and throw it some where else.

Instead of seeing the cocky smile and the evil signature en their eyes, I saw I girl, a gorgeous girl. Oh god. She was a Greek Goddess. Her blonde hair bounced every time she moved to pick my books. She looked at me and I thought I died and went to heaven, I knew that was one of the most used phrase, but I've never knew It could be so real. Her eyes, they were green, hazel, so pure and deep, full of emotions. That's when I realize I was staring. I blushed. Badly I might add. I didn't have any right on Quinn Fabray, the captain of the soccer team, the most beautiful girl in the world. Everyone fell at her feet, one of the most popular in school. And this made me wonder, why was she helping me?

"Here" She said with the sweetest voice I've ever heard. She handed the books with a smile. Oh God what a smile.

"T-thanks" I tried to say.

"Welcome"

"I'm Rachel" I didn't even realize what I was saying 'til it was out. Me, Rachel Berry, not being invisible. Danger! This was not wrong. I knew about her kind, they just make people's life hell. People like me.

"Pleasure. I'm-"

"Quinn Fabray" I said with fear. I knew I was playing with fire. She wasn't supposed to be talking to me.

"Do I know you" I could see in her eyes she was being sincere, but I wasn't ready to believe in her. Or maybe I was.

"A better question could be 'How Can I not know you?' you're the soccer captain."

"Oh. It's true" She was embarrassed. Of something I said? No way! It couldn't be… how when she was Quinn freaking Fabray!

Maybe nobody had the chance to know her. I smiled a little, she looked really cute that small smile.

"So… nice too meet you" she said with that beautiful sparkle in her eyes as she gave me her hand for me to shake.

I looked at her, asking with my eyes is she was sure she wanted to have contact with me, most of the people in school thought I was contagious with loserness or gayness. That was stupid but I guessed it was cool to do because every body did it.

"Hey, you're supposed to shake it. It's just a way to say hello" She said sweetly with a smile, she knew what I was thinking, so tried no to make it awkward for me.

I took her hand and shook it, her smile grew bigger and I could swear I felt all my body tingle and hear my blood running faster in my ears.

"This is different"

"What is it?"

Oh no… I said at loud! You never learn Berry. For once I got to be brave.

"You don't ignore me, insult me, pick on me, make my life hell…like every one else" It hurt to be brave, but I needed to, it was a way to protect me from them, and she was one of them. Maybe that way she'll realize what I am and she'll leave alone. I didn't want to have false hope. I did it once and it hurt really badly.

"Why do I have to do it?" Her voice sounded sincere and a little hurt. Hurt she didn't know what was the meaning of the word, but maybe she was telling the truth. "Really, you look like a normal person, you have two eyes and a nose, there's no difference." And again with that smile. She didn't try to fake it, it was pure. She was real.

Look at me now, is so pathetic she has so much power on me. One smile and I'm my heart wants to get out of my heart!

"Maybe" I said trying to calm my betraying body.

"Don't listen to them. They morons, they don't know you're more special than they are all together."

And just like that, she made her way into my life.


	2. I have a friend

Hey there! I'm back… first I want to say sorry for making you guys wait, but I had an accident and was blind for a week, Im better now. How did it happen? Well blame the cactus I was cutting, all the white thing got in my eyes =( I guess he didn't like to be cut. Anyways, now I'm here and hope you like the chapter.

**Mayaik's.**

* * *

><p><strong>Life is a Dream<strong>

**Chapter 2: I have a friend**

What is life? A frenzy.

What is life? An illusion,

A shadow, a fiction,

And the greatest profit is small;

For all of life is a dream,

And dreams, are nothing but dreams.

_"Don't listen to them. They morons, they don't know you're more special than they are all together."_

I tried. I tried really hard, but I couldn't get her voice out of my head.

Why her? Why?

I knew it was pointless to think about it, but why would someone like her help me? Didn't she see me as the loser I am? Why? Why was she so nice to me?

Maybe it was a dream. Yes, a very real dream, so real that I confused with reality. I know life's not some fairytale, so I know no one would try to help me. Nobody wanted to be near Rachel 'man-hands' Berry.

I tried to not think about it anymore, there were more important things like get through P.E.

It was going to be a long day.

I hated P.E, that thing should be erased from all the schools. I think they make us do it to torture us. I suck at sports, I accepted that, but what made it harder to get along with it were the students, no one wanted to be my partner or me being in their team for that matter. I always have to tell the coach I have no one so she would pick up someone to be stuck with me, then that someone would make me feel bad about myself with the name calling and all the things they can come up. The worst part was when they try to hit me with the balls or making look even worse that I was at sports.

I sighed. There was nothing I could do. But maybe… maybe this year was going to be different, maybe.

The class started with two laps around the football court. The good thing is that I could do. But then again luck was not on my side.

"Ok guys, stretch time. I want you all in couples." Coach Bestie said.

"Great" I groaned.

I guessed after all this time Coach Bestie would have notice my existence, but just like everyone else she didn't. Maybe if I don't say anything and try to hide she won't see me and then she won't make me pair with someone. Yes! That is! I'll hide and then I could be free of this hell.

"Excuse me" a sweet and soft said to me.

Wait what? To me? No way.

I turned to see who it was and I think my eyes almost got out of its socket.

"Yes?" my voice was weak. What was she doing here? Ok dumb question. But why is she talking to me?

"I see you don't have a pair so… I was wondering if you wanted to my partner."

If _I _wanted to be her partner? Ok this was way too much. Here I was in P.E class and Quinn Fabray, Captain of the soccer team, Popular like no one else, was asking _me _to be her partner. I didn't know what to feel. I was feeling happy, because someone cared about me, at least for this exercise. Confused at why would she want to be with me when I'm sure everyone was dying to be pair with her. Scared because I knew Hayley Jones would kill me if she saw me with her. That girl has thing for Quinn and I'm sure I don't wanna mess with her. She could make my life hell, more than it already was.

The thing was, I didn't want her to go, but I knew I have to be safe. Besides I didn't want to get my hopes high with Quinn, a life with no insults and a life with her. A life where I could be happy. But a life like that must be dream.

"I don't think you should be with me" I finally said mustering all my power to talk to her and not break down in front of her and the entire class.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"Because no one wants, besides I'm not good at sports."

"But I _want_ to be with _you_."

I didn't know what to say, I knew I shouldn't be talking to her, but when I looked in those hazel eyes I knew I couldn't say no. I looked away from her and noticed all the students present were looking at us and some were not happy looks.

It was too late. I have crossed the line.

"Please, just listen to me. You should go with Hayley, she wants to be your partner. She's really talented." I almost didn't recognize my own voice, I was afraid, sad and disappointed of myself. I just couldn't be brave.

"I don't care about Hayley and I want to be pair with you." Her eyes were on mine, seeing right through me. "You shouldn't be afraid or feel bad about yourself." Her voice was soft and enchanting. "Please, let me be with you"

"I… but Hayley…I-"

"Please." She said again with a small smile, her green eyes shining making my heart beat faster.

She got closer to me, and with her hand she took a strand of hair behind my ear. I could swear my heart stooped in that moment, she looked at me like no one else had. I could almost feel all the blood rushing to my face.

I couldn't speak, my voice was gone, the only thing I could do was nod my head.

"You know, you're prettier when you smile."

In that moment I didn't care what could happen to me, I was happy, even if it was a dream.

* * *

><p>I felt guilty, Quinn was so nice to me, but I was still afraid so I tried to stay away from her. I couldn't believe it. She was too perfect. I didn't deserve all she did for me. It was too good to be true.<p>

She was so kind and friendly, sweet and tender. She didn't pay attention when all the school was talking about me. She just acted like I was a normal person.

Here was my mistake. I know she was popular, I know she was forbidden. But I still fell in love with her.

Yes, me Rachel Berry, Queen of the social bottom, was in love with the most beautiful and popular girl of the school.

I wanted to scream myself for being so stupid! How could I fall for her? She was trying to be nice with me and here my crush turned into something else. So stupid!

Life is so unfair. Why did I fall for her? The only person I couldn't. Why life hated me so badly? Why my stupid heart chose to feel this way? Maybe in my past life I did something really bad and I was paying for it now. Yeah, that's the only rational answer.

"Look who we have here" Hayley voice sounded so loud in my head. I could feel her throwing daggers at me with her eyes.

I didn't say anything, I just lowered my head. I was ready for her insults.

"You think you're so smart, you think you can steal Quinn from me. She's mine!" she looked at me, her eyes full disdain. "You're not pretty and you're too thin and don't forget you're a midget with man-hands. Nobody likes you, she just pity you. You're just a loser."

Every word she said was like a stab in my heart. I knew I shouldn't talk to Quinn, but I was happy to at least spend a few moments with her, even if it was for pity.

I tried to think about this. Why was she so bad to me? She insulted and slushied me all the time but she never humiliated me that bad. Why now? I was trying to be friendly with Quinn and she seemed so real when she talked to me. Why?

The answer hit me like light bolt. Quinn! She was afraid of me. OF ME! If Quinn is with me she won't be with Hayley. She's pissed because I was spending time in P.E with Quinn.

I smiled, she was jealous. For once in my life I felt slightly superior. She was jealous of me. Me, the loser of the school, the gay freak, the ugly girl, the one who spends all her time in the choir room with no life. She was jealous of me!

"You're jealous."

The bells in my head went off. I said that at loud. I messed with Hayley Jones, Head Bitch in Charge. I was so dead.

Her eyes were like fire, if looks could kill I bet I'd be dead by now. 10 feet under grown.

"What did you say?"

I pissed the beast, she was ready to attack. How stupid I was for getting lost in my thoughts.

I didn't realize when but I stared to shake.

Everybody was here, looking at me like a freak, looks of hate and taunt. Why can they help me? Why can they save me? Why?

Tears were running in my face. I had no right, I was the loser, the freak. I felt so ashamed to be me, so low, so useless.

That's when I felt it. The first hit. The first push. Then I heard the laugh, the clod slushies on my face, on my clothes.

I didn't remember when I fell on the floor. It was me against all of them. Me against the world.

Everything went blurry. I took all the air I could to prepare myself and run, run like I never before to the bathroom.

I cried like never before. I cried because they were right, I was a nobody, I was just me.

I jumped scared when I realized I wasn't alone. To the other side of the room was a girl with the bluest eyes I've ever seen and blonde hair like shining the sun. Brittany Pierce.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a worried look. She noticed my hideous look and in her eyes I see compassion. Compassion for me. No pity, just concern.

"You should leave. Like everyone else. Just leave please" I was tired, I didn't want more reasons to be bullied.

"Why?, you look like you need help. So I'll help you." She said with a smile.

"I…please don't hurt me"

I knew she wouldn't, she was a sweet girl, innocent but smart. But I was so afraid and weak I just wanted to be alone.

"Let's get you clean, I have a few clothes you could use."

I just didn't say anything. Maybe that way she would go away.

"We're lucky I have my gym bag with me." Her voice was soft, and I didn't realize when but she was now by my side. She opened the bag and took some clothes out. "Here, they're not so pretty, but they sure feel better than the cold ones you use."

I was still silent, I didn't know what to do, she handed me the clothes and she gave me a smile of assurance. With that I took the clothes.

When I finished cleaning myself and changing I turned to Brittany and thank her for all she did.

"You should go to the nurse, you're hurt." She said when she noticed the bruises starting to show on my skin.

"I.. it's ok. They have important things to do."

"No, you're important. Do you have a friend I can call to help you so you can be more comfortable?"

She noticed I was scared. I think I smell like fear and everybody knew that. And she said friend? Yeah right, my conscious doesn't count as a friend.

"I have no friends." I said, I feel so ashamed, who doesn't have a friend? At least one?

She looked surprised, like if having no friends was so out of this world.

"Why?" she asked me again.

"Because I'm a freak"

"That's not true, if you were a freak you would have funny eyes and talk weird like in cartoons. So you're not a freak."

I was confused for a moment, but happy because she didn't think I was a freak or her definition of it.

"Is ok, really. Don't worry about me, Brittany"

"You know my name, are you a psychic or something?"

"Umm… no, you're in my Spanish and history class"

"Oh, sorry I didn't notice, I don't usually pay attention because Santana gives me private lessons" she said with a small smile.

Now I was surprised, she sounded sincere, sad and real. She wasn't faking it.

"Don't worry. It happens to me all the time"

She frowned a little then she looked at me with surprise. "You're Rachel, you sit in the final seat"

Yeah, that's me, the girl everyone ignore.

Now she knows who I am, there was no way out. I should leave before she realizes she made a mistake with me. She probably thinks I'm useless or something like that.

At least for a moment I met someone who doesn't see me as a freak.

I was about to leave when she took my hand.

"Where are you going?"

I was surprised, I thought she won't want to see me again, but in her eyes I saw nothing but concern and comfort.

"To class"

"Ok, but I'm not going to let my new best friend go alone" she said with a smile.

"New friend?"

I was confused. Did I imagine that or she said she wanted to be my friend?

"Yes, from now on you'll be my best friend"

"Really? because if you don't want is ok, you shouldn't waste your time on me"

"Nonsenses, you're already stuck with me"

Her arms were around me in a second, she hugged me like never before, I felt the pain from the bruises, but I didn't care it was worth it.

"I don't want to go class" I said finally, I wasn't looking forward to be in there.

"So where do you want to go?" she said smiling at me anxious about where we'll go.

"I don't know"

"Can I pick? Please, please, please!"

She was asking _me_ to let her choose the place; I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Let's feed the ducks!"

Her happiness was so contagious and couldn't help but feel it too. For once in my life I could say I have a friend.


End file.
